My Lil Ass Kicker
by dietpupsi
Summary: Judith Grimes, is 7, and she's growing up! The thing is... she has no mother or father, just a brother who she thinks doesn't like her much. She has a best friend named Bonnie, and Mackenzie, Carl's friend loves her very much. The thing is, she's trying too fit in the world, but growing up in a world like this isn't right for a 7 year old. She's gonna have too make huge sacrifices.


Author's NOTE:

** This takes place 6 years after the loss of the prison, in Season 4.  
Though, Carl is only 16, I know he should be around 21 but right now, we're keeping him at 16 for story purpose.  
Characters still alive: Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Daryl, Beth, Michonne  
New Characters not in Walking Dead: Jarred (Glenn is close too him) Mareen (Beth's Best friend) Nelson (Hated by most people, except Sasha) Kelly (Maggie's Lost Cousin) Mackenzie ( Close too Judith and Carl) Terry (Daryl and Glenn's Friend who goes on runs) Riley (Friend of Mareen, Beth, and Maggie, has crush on Carl, and loves Judith, hates Mackenzie) Bonnie (Judith's one and only best friend)**

** I am focusing on Judith, Carl, and Mackenzie over all. I will always repeat the characters stiill alive, especailly the ones made by me, if you forget the characters meanings, always look at this author note.**

**Some main characters who are dead are: Rick, Tyreese, Abraham, Carol, Tara, and any other ones that I can't remember xD Now, its time for STORY! x3**

** Judith's POV**

I huddled by Bonnie, as my brother Carl, and Glenn helped clear the tunnels. We were just chased away, again. Beth was helping us run through the sewers, as our camp was being torn apart. Mackenzie and Mareen helped me and Bonnie by giving us piggyback rides. I remember that Carol was back there. I miss her. I kept telling Beth we had too go back, but usaully she would consider, but not today. I put my head down on Mackenzie's shoulder. I scream as a walker lurched from the water, causing a scramble from Mareen too get away. Daryl shot it in the head with an arrow, and took me from Mackenzie. I hugged him tightly as Glenn motioned us out of the sewers. He climbed too the top of the ladder and looked out the sides of the pothole. He gave us a signal too climb up too. Daryl took me off of his shoulders, and helped me climb up the ladder. Immediately, I looked back too make sure Bonnie was coming up after me. She was, and I gave her hug. She's my only friend. Bonnie is 6 like me.. but the thing is we are different. I like sports, and dolls, she likes art and theater. I like stuffed animals, and giraffes, she likes collectibles (cards, miniture figures, games) and dolphins. She likes too hang with Beth, and Mareen, but I like too hang with Mackenzie and Carl. Over all that she likes the color white, and I like yellow. I love yellow! Carl gave me a little yellow scrunchie too tie my hair above my head, it makes me look like the sun. I love the sun more then the moon. Even after all our differences, Bonnie is my B.F.F, my best friend forever!  
We walked side by side, next too Mackenzie, who helped me put my coat on. I thanked her and watched as Glenn took percaution.

"We need to find a car." He says. I as in my best cute tone,

"Where we going too find that?" I asked. He looked back at me and just smiled.

"Over there." He smiled again. He led us too a bus, a bus that would carry us. He jumped in, and tried too start the engine. He groaned.

"No power... it looks burnt out.." Daryl said, closing the lid. Glenn hops down too meet Daryl.

"Let me see... oh nevermind... we won't be using a bus today." Glenn says, slamming the lid.

"Where you learn all this shit?" Daryl asked. Glenn motioned for him too be quiet, cause of Bonnie and I.

"Dale." Glenn says.

Daryl laughs, "He's been gone for a while, how'd you remember it?" He asks.

"Dale was my friend, I remembered it." Glenn answered walking past Daryl.

Maggie told me how old everybody is. Bonnie and I are 6, Carl is 16... Maggie is 30, along with Glenn... ummm I don't remember everyone else. I think Beth is 20... Daryl is 36... I think. I didn't know Dale. I heard he was a good man. I never knew my mother, I barely remember my father, and I don't know... but I don't think Carl likes me much. I know Michonne is a younger then Daryl, but I don't know exactly how old.

"Where is everybody else?" I ask. Glenn looks down.

Daryl has too answer, "Carol's gone." He sniffs, it looked like DARYL was crying! I suddenly got the urge too burst into tears, I loved Carol. She took care of me since I was a little one.

"Anyway... I think Nelson, Jarred, Kelly, Terry, and Sasha... maybe even Riley are on their way, with the rest of our supplies. Terry's leading them. Hopefully they meet us back here. They said they would meet us at the top of the sewers. I hope they are right." Maggie says.

"Where's Tyreese?" I ask. Everybody looks down.

"Where's Tyreese?" I repeat. Everybody looks up at me.

"Where is he? We got too go back for him! Maybe he's with Sasha, we have too find him!" I yell. Glenn puts a finger on his lips.

Beth finally had the gut too tell me, "I saw him get bitten." She said in her faded southren accent. Michonne had been quiet for a while and even she nodded too.

"What?" I question.

"NO!" I scream through the silence. Tyreese was so close with me, he was the nicest guy that I've met. He was so calm, and nice when I was a baby, and he helped me whenever I needed too get through something. I cried even louder, causing Bonnie too stare at me, and Beth too calm me. I edventually stopped when the walkers started coming.

"COME ON!" Glenn yelled, pulling me through the cars, and towards the sewers again. As Glenn goes too climb down, there was a gasp, as Sasha crawls out in horror. They had plastic bags full of our things.

"We got everything." She said, as she stares off at the walkers. Glenn motions for us, and we start running. We gasp as another herd crawls through the windows on the nearest building.

"Let's Go!" Daryl yells. We edventually reach a garage, Glenn and Daryl pull it open, shove us all inside, and slam it. We hear pounding coming from the other side. I twitch every time a walker hits it.

"Judith." Beth says, grabbing my hand. I look at her with tears in my eyes. She pulls me to the side too talk too me about Tyreese. She let me hug her, and we look over at Glenn as he slowly opens the garage too the other side, he opens it as much as it goes, about a foot in the air. He moans.

"We aren't going too get through there!" He says in frustration. There were louder pounds on the other door. We needed too get out now, as I heard creaking coming from the same door. I whine. Soon enough, arguing was coming from the group, people were blaming it on Glenn. I needed too show them it wasn't all that bad. Bonnie wouldn't even fit through there, she was too tall. Only I would. I got on my hands and knees, and before Beth could see, I slipped underneath it.

"JUDITH!" I heard Sasha cry, I could already feel everyone look at me.

"JUDITH!" Beth screamed. I get up only too see myself alone.

"What do you see?" I hear Glenn's voice.

"Nothing, just the garage door, and... oh the chains!" I yelp in happiness.

"Hurry sweetie!" Sasha's voice echos through the garage. I could hear the door start too crack on the other side.

"It's stuck!" I Pull on the chain. I hear something as I realize that I needed too reattach the chain at the top, I grabbed a garbage can and climbed on top.

"Judith?" I could hear Carl question.

Soon there was a mess of Judiths coming from different voices. I scream, I see a walker crawl out from one of the garbage cans. I scream even louder jumping on my tippie toes, too fix the chain. I scream as the walker walks towards me.

"Judith!" Beth yells.

"JUDITH!?" Carl's voice yells.

Soon, Carl, Sasha, Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie yelled for me, I screamed even louder as the chain snapped in half.

"Climb back in!" I heard Nelson yell. He actually wanted too save me. I go for it, but the walker traps me in the corner. I was scared now. These were the things that killed Tyreese, and Carol, and my daddy. I needed too show them who's boss. I worridly dodge the walker, knocking him in the garbage can, butt first. He starts too wiggle, knocking the garbage over. More yelling came from the other side. Something about hurrying, and saving myself all at the same time. I realize why the garage is stuck. I stack another garbage can on top of each other, as I move too the other end. The walker was at my heels, as I grab a piece of wood jammed in the top of the garage. Suddenly, I feel something grab my leg, I look down too see the walker out of the garbage, I scream at the top of my lungs as I get pulled off the garbage can, I back away kicking at the walker.

"Open it!" I scream. I hear it creak, as the garage door opens and before I know it the walker is on top of me for a short period of time before shot in the head by... Carl. I cry, and push it away, getting help from Bonnie. Bonnie gives me a hug. Glenn helps me up.

"I was worried sick!" Beth yells, jumping me into a hug. I felt my tears dry, and a nod my head sniffing.

"I just wanted too help." I heard a mess of cranking from inside the garage, and I realized the walkers were loose. Daryl crawls out witih the last of the bags,

"GO GO!" He yells, and Sasha pushes the door down, slumping on the other side.

"Well... we're safe." She says. She looks from person too person rapidly.

"Where's Tyreese?" She asks, I look down and start crying, whining while doing it, my body shaking. She runs too me, and starts crying herself. She embraces me, and whispers...

"It's ok, Our Little Ass Kicker." She says, wiping the tears on my cheeks. "You really did kick ass right then." She finishes. He's proud of me, and so is daddy and mommy.

I walk towards Glenn, he was a while ahead from Sasha and I. When we reached them, they had stopped moving, as Glenn seemed too have been checking out a realitivly big pickup truck. I walk towards the truck.

"Is it working?" My voice cracks from crying.

"Yes. It won't fit everyone, surprisingly it has 2 seats in front, and insert in the middle in the front, 3 seats in back, and it looks like a 3rd row of 3 seats behind that. It ain't seats, just a little area that workers used too put important items that they hope wouldn't get stolen I guess." I smile, finally a car. Daryl was behind me, eyeing a motor cycle. I walk up behind him.

"Does it work?" I surprise him.

"Yes." He says walking away.

I walk too Glenn.

"That motorcycle works, let Daryl bring someone on that." I say. Glenn nods, and calls Daryl over.

"Daryl! Want that cycle over there?" He asks. Daryl smiles his best smile, and runs over too it. Placing his items in the front, he looks around for an companion. I raise my hand.

"I want too ride!" I smile. He shakes his head.

"Too bad, your too young."

"OH PLEASE!" I beg.

He looks at me with a stoned face.

"Come on! If I'm strong enough too crawl under a garage door too save everyone's lives from about 50 walkers on the other side, and smart enough too fix the jamming, and avoid a walker 3 times bigger then me, I can be a passenger on a motorcycle!" I use my best language, cause Kelly teaches me reading and writing, and math too! It helps us forget about all the bad things. Daryl nods, looking at Carl.

"Can she ride?" Carl shakes his head.

"Come on Carl!" I yell. He sighs.

"Fine, but you better find a helmet." He says.

"Since when are you in charge of me?" I yell. Daryl touches me on the shoulder.

"Wipe the red of 'yur face, K? I found one." He hands me a helmet. I place it on my head in a smile. It's a little loose, but he tightens the binding around it. I give him a hug.

"Thank you Daddy, oh... I mean Daryl." I say. I feel him tense when I accidently say Daddy, I didn't mean it... I miss my family. I wish I could of expeirienced happiness like how my familiy did. Carl told me about the things you could do before this happened. He said it was kind of shitty too grow up in a world like this. He said their were places called school that you learned how to read with a bunch of poeple, and places you could walk around, and get stuff using green paper. He told me that you never had too look for the undead. He said they used too be people, but not anymore. I wish I could have just one day too feel how its like too live in a "nonundead world." I really wish I could of. Bonnie grew up like this too. She said her family was her parents, and a big brother, Terry. Thats her brother and of course she loves him, but do I love Carl? He doesn't like me much so I don't know. He is the only family I have left, but still, family? Does anyone have family any more? Its not any different.

"Sorry." I say too Daryl, and Glenn puts the groceries in the truck, letting Maureen, Beth, and Maggie inside the backseats, Glenn crawls in the front, putting Bonnie in the middle, and letting Terry in next too him, I look back too see Michonne, Sasha, and Carl get in the back of the pick up truck. I only see Mackenzie crawl in next too Carl, and Riley crawls in next too Carl on the other side, and then Jarred, and Nelson crawl in the back back in the inside. I could tell it most of been cramped, but it was a big truck. Plus, Daryl told me, that it was better then being outside. I nodded in approval, and with me holding onto his sides, we followed the truck, past all the squirming walkers. I was finally happy too leave. Nobody knew where we were, and nobody knew where we were going. Let's just keep traveling, surviving, and eating. Then we will be ok.

We reach a small building infenced in by some loose fencing, and crates and cars. We travel around the thing too see how big it is, and we see little apartments. Finally! I safe place! I'm not jinxing it, but its not better then what Tyreese... he um... said when I was baby we found a prison. He said it was where bad guys used too be. The police, or good people had too get bad guys, and put them in rooms too learn about the bad things they did, and understand it. I watch as the truck pulls inside, and we follow in after them. I jump off the motorcycle, handing my helmet too Daryl. He takes it normally, and sets it down. I run to Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Look at this place!" I smile. She nods and looks around, we gather along with the rest of the group.

"OK!" Glenn says.

"Well... I guess we should stay here a while. I think that Daryl, Terry, and I can find some fencing and crates around here too keep watch on. There is alot of fencing around the sides, that's tall enough too keep the walkers out. The things is, this side is burnt down. Looks like people tried living here, but a fire hit. I am pretty sure, Jarred, pal how about you take Nelson and go search the apartments, find some good ones near the bottom, one for each member of our group. If someone wants too share an apartment with someone else, let them. I think we should share, incase someone gets attacked, and needs backup. Always keep your supplies in the closets or under the bed. But remember, keep a gun, and/or knife by your pillow incase something bad happens. That's all, split up and search."

I grab Bonnie's hand and run towards Beth and Maureen, who was next too Carl and Mackenzie. I run up too the first apartment, I knock on the door like how Carl taught me too. Before I know it a walker bangs on the glass, screeching. I want too learn. I know how too use a knife, but a gun... no. I grabbed a knife out of Carl's bag when he wasn't looking, and open the door. I have too aim, like how.. Tyreese taught me. The thing gets the message and limps out the doorway. I run towards it screaming, and I got it right in the forehead. I let it fall, and I fall on top of it, struggling too get the knife out. I hear footsteps behind me.

"What are you doing?" Carl asks me, picking me up. I hate that.

"Let me go! I'm not a toy!" I yell, kicking at him.

Mackenzie walks over and takes the knife out of the walkers head. She looked at it wide-eyed.

"Did you do this?" she points too the walker.

"Yes! And I would of gotten the knife out if you guys hadn't of bothered me!" Carl lets go and I tumble too the ground, grunting angrily at him. Mackenzie looks at me, and too Carl, who looked astonished.

"Man.. she did that?" He asks, looking at me.

"YES!" I scream. He shushes me, and starts touching my arms.

"What are you doing?" I question him.

"I'm checking for bites! You did this on your own and without getting bit?" He asks again.

"Dammit how many times do I have too tell you! YES!"

"NO SWEARING!" Mackenzie scolds me, taking the knife from Carl, and leading him towards another apartment. I was more calm, but also mad that he took my knife. I sit on the step of the apartment, staring at the now completely dead walker. Bonnie sits next too me, with a juice box, sipping it.

"What I miss?" She asks. I sigh and put my head in my hands.

I sit there almost dozing off, until Beth knocks me out of my daze by stepping out of the apartment the walker I killed out of behind me.

"Hey sweets, whats wrong?"

"Carl doesn't trust me, or like me." I grunt.

"Yes he does, he was so proud of you once you killed that walker." She says, sitting beside me, tightining her ponytail. I rub the back of my head.

"I guess so. I think I'm ready too start going on runs." I say.

"Sweetheart.. I know your brave and all... but I don't think you should do that all yet. I mean everyone here can just kill walker by walker... but your too small, you can't kill as many cause they are much bigger then you. You got the guts, and strength, and heroism, but you just need some time." Beth says, rubbing my head. I nod. I close my eyes leaning against her chest.

"Are you tired?" She wakes me up like a snap of the fingers. I nod sighing hard. She motions me up, but I stay there.

"I like it down here..." I mutter. She sighs, and picks up up baby style.

"Glenn?" She whispers, "Where's an empty apartment? I'll share one with her, Bonnie, and Maureen." I hear her say.

"K, over there." He answers. I feel Beth walk in a different direction. Soon enough, I feel myself being put into a soft bed, and I hear Beth say, "Goodnight Bonnie."

"And Goodnight, by Little Ass Kicker." And kisses my cheek.


End file.
